Deception, Disgrace
by Idahelene
Summary: Hermione's convinced that Draco's betrayed her and her friends. Draco tries to convince her otherwise.


Hermione slammed the door shut behind her, then turned around to look at the confused face of Draco Malfoy. Tears of anger were streaming down her face as Draco started talking, not as chill as usual, there was an obvious confusion and concern mixed in his voice:  
>"Please just tell me what's wrong now," he said, while he moved closer. He did stop though, when all of a sudden, Hermione started yelling. That was the first time that whole day she'd given him a word. Basically she'd been ignoring him completely, until a few minutes ago, where she grabbed his arm and dragged him harshly away to the empty trophy room. Finally, Draco thought in relief, am I able to hear her voice. Even though it weren't nice words she gave him:<br>"Don't you dare go near me! I know what you've done," she said in a shaky, yet furious voice and with her lips trembling. Draco felt his mind go blank.  
>"What are you on about?" he asked her, ignoring her warning and moved closer to her. He tried to make her look at him, instead she broke totally down, letting out huge sobs between her words:<br>"I can't believe it Draco. I know everything, and you just act like nothing's happened. I know your father's got Harry; I can figure out your part in it-"  
>"<strong>What?<strong>" Draco interrupted her loudly, "What's he done?"  
>"Don't," she broke off, sobbing silently, "don't pretend you don't know." She looked miserably at him, and then wiped away her tears.<br>"I just need to know: how could you it to me?" she asked calmly, still obviously upset, "Guess it's all just been a game to you." The more she kept talking about Draco lying, the more frustrated did Draco become.  
>"I don't know what the hell you are-" Draco yelled, but Hermione didn't let him finish:<br>"I trusted you, Draco," she yelled even louder, "I trusted and loved you, and after all this time you have just been using me to get closer to Harry-" she also didn't got to finish her rant before Draco grabbed her by the shoulders and looked with fury into her eyes.  
>"Don't – ever," he spoke through gritted teeth, "question my feelings for you." He loosened his grip and went on:<br>"I have no idea what is going on with the death eaters," he said a bit more calm, "Please trust me." Hermione looked defiantly at him.  
>"Yeah? Prove it," was all she said, before she pushed Draco away and left the room.<p>

She'd done everything to ignore him the following day. Not looking at him, not thinking about him. The thing was, even though she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about him or looking for him. Weirder was that she'd been trying to catch a glimpse of him all day, but he was all gone. It was exactly 48 hours since their fight and she hadn't seen him at all. She was sitting in the common room with Ron and naturally the atmosphere was tense. They hadn't had a proper conversation for three days. Harry was missing; nobody was sure where he could be. She let out a gasp, when she heard Dean's voice from the other end of the common room:  
>"Harry, you're back! What happened?" Harry didn't answer clearly to the question; instead he hurried over to Hermione and Ron. Hermione felt herself being too much in shock to move. Ron had already rose from his chair to greet him.<br>"Can we talk, just the three of us in your dormitories?" Hermione asked silently. She rose from her chair too as Harry answered:  
>"Sure."<p>

"So what happened?" Ron asked Harry, when the door was closed securely, "Why did they let you go?" Harry hesitated for a bit, then answered:  
>"It was actually really, really odd. I was taken to the Malfoy Mansion. Lucius said he'd take me to Voldemort, 'as soon as he was ready'. Then after a couple of days Draco came by-"<br>"Draco?" Hermione gasped, "What did he do?"  
>"That was the odd part," said Harry, "He told his father to let me go. And Lucius actually did it after some time. I dunno how Malfoy did it, but-"<br>"Is Draco back too then?" Hermione interrupted. Harry nodded.  
>"He travelled back with me, yeah."<p>

After several minutes of running, Hermione reached the dungeons, where she found Draco entering. Last moment, Hermione thought.  
>"Draco," she yelled after him, causing him to step back and not enter his common room. She then ran down to him and threw herself into his arms. Tears were starting to fill up her eyes.<br>"I'm so sorry, Draco," she whispered while embracing him tightly, "I should've trusted you." She'd missed to be held in his arms. She'd missed the scent of him, the way his breath felt against her skin. She'd basically missed everything about him. Draco smiled a bit and then whispered back:  
>"Don't ever again doubt that I love you."<p> 


End file.
